Sonny With a Chance Of Chad
by Bellacandy
Summary: WHAT? Chad is on So Random for the season. How will the gang take it, more importantly Sonny. With his last guest staring Sonny has falling for Chad Dylan Cooper, what will happen this time. A lot of CHANNY, ENJOY.
1. CHAD?

**SONNY WITH A CHANCE OF CHAD CHAPTER 1-CHAD?**

**SONNY POV**

Sonny was in the prop house sitting on the couch thinking about the amazing Hottie MT sketch. Chad Dylan Cooper was on So Random and was about to kiss her, but Nico and Grady had ruined it. Ugh!  
He was right I did get lost in his sparkly blue eyes, I did dream about him, and we did fall in love. It would be amazing if I could star on Mackenzie Falls with him or him on So Random. Now that would be amazing. (SNAP SNAP) "Sonny hello!'' Chad shouted. Sonny fell of the couch. "What, oh Chad I daydreaming" "Are you okay? Wait, was it about me?" "What, yeah I'm fine and no, why?" "Well Mackenzie Falls is taking a break and that guy… Marshall offered me a job for the season. You know since that Hottie MT sketch went so well." He said a little eagerly. Sonny thought about how great this was, Chad on So Random. Ahhh! She screamed in her mind. Chad waiting for a response finally spoke up "Sonny, that's not a problem right?" Sonny was so into daydreaming she forgot he was even there. Chad upset by not getting a response left.

**CHAD POV**

Chad had just left the prop house and was rushing down the hall trying to make it to the Mackenzie Falls set without bumping into a random. He was excited about being on So Random, really he was only doing this for Sonny. Sonny, the sonshine of his life, with her big brown eyes and that smile. He wasn't focusing where he was going and bumped right into that blonde girl uh, Tawni. "Watch it!" "Sorry." Tawni gasped. He then realized what he had done. He Chad Dylan Cooper had apologized. He rushed back to the Mackenzie Falls set. He reached the doors but, they were locked. Ugh! He had forgotten he was part of So Random now. He went to Marshall to help him find his dressing room. "Hello, um where is my dressing room?" Marshall notice Chad standing in the door way. "Oh, Mr. Cooper. You will be sharing a dressing room with Nico and Grady. Is that okay?" "What, me share a dressing room!" Chad shivered at the word sharing. "We can make the same arrangements as last time if you like?" Chad simmered down "Yes that will do, I guess?" Chad was now making his way to "his" dressing room.


	2. THE SUPRISE

**Chapter 2 –The Surprise**

**Twani POV**

Tawni was going back to her dressing room after her run in with Chad. She still couldn't believe he had _apologized_ to _her_. Tawni suddenly remembered Chad Dylan Goldfarb and her little crush. Maybe Chad had a crush on her. She liked the idea of her and Chad or Twad (or Chwani). She also remembered he was now on So Random, she had so many plans. She thought about consulting Sonny about her new crush. So she made a run to the dressing room in search of Sonny. She ran into the dressing room ready to spill about her and Chad, but to her surprise she found Chad. He claimed he was waiting for somebody to help him find his dressing room, but she assumed he was there for her. She suddenly became flirty. She walked to him at the door, slammed it shut locked it, and held him against the door. She made a closing of the gap between their face until they were an inch away. Chad tried to free himself, but damn this girl was strong. She was about to kiss him when Sonny burst though the other door. She was mortified by the scene, Chad pushed against the her, Tawni so close to his face.

**Sonny POV**

She had no idea what came over her she rushed over to Tawni to release Chad. " TAWNI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She had never felt this way before, all she did was took Chad by the hand and dragged him out the door, to talk to him alone. "Chad are you okay? I have no idea why she did that.""(GULP) Yeah, I'm fine, but I think I know why she did that. I had apologized for running into her and those are very rare." "Let's go to your dressing room and talk about this." They made their way to "Chad's" dressing room.

**CHAD POV**

"Sonny, I had no part in what Tawni was doing, I didn't want to kiss her. I wanted to …" He realized he didn't want to admit to her."You wanted to what?"Nothing Forget it" They decide just to hang out for a while watch a movie or something, but Sonny wanted to check on Tawni before the movie. She thought it would be best for me to stay in "my" dressing room, but right after Sonny left Tawni burst through the door and trampled me. She started kissing me I wanted it to stop, but I made the best of it and pretended she was Sonny. So did I realize I was kissing back, before I knew it we were making out. Sonny opened the door to find us making out.


	3. HEARTBROKEN

**CHAPTER 3- HEARTBROKEN**

**SONNY POV**

I opened the door disappointed about not finding Tawni. I found her, she was making out with Chad. Tears started pouring out my eyes, I couldn't stop them, I ran out as fast as I could, straight to the prop house. No one would look there. I thought about hiding in the photo booth, so I did. Tears were Pouring out my eyes; I have never been overcome with so much feeling. I accidently pressed the camera button; the photo booth took pictures of me crying . I couldn't handle Chad on So Random!

**CHAD POV**

I tried to escape after I saw her run away, but Tawni pulled me back. I finally got away and ran off to find Sonny. I tried her dressing room-no, other dressing rooms-no, prop house- yes. I ran into the prop house to see if Sonny was there, no sign of her. I was about to leave when, the photo booth started flashing and a roll of pictures came out. They were of Sonny, she was crying, it was a horrible sight. I pulled open the curtain to find Sonny. I went to hug her, she hit me and pushed me away. "OW" I screamed. "GOOD" She screamed back. "Sonny listen to me, I didn't want to kiss her. She wouldn't let me go so I, um made the best of it and… pre..pretended…pretended it was…..pretended it was you!" Sonny was shocked, he loved her.


	4. LOVE

**CHAPTER 4-LOVE**

**SONNY POV**

Sonny was overwhelmed with feelings again, Chad loved her. I crawled out of the photo booth and into his arms. We kissed passionately which seemed like forever. He carried me to his dressing room to watch that movie. It was amazing we cuddled, kissed, and had a wonderful date.

**TAWNI POV **

Ugh, he likes Sonny. Whatever I'll just move on. I'm kinda mad / happy for Sonny, she got Chad. He is amazing!

**CHAD POV**

Me and Sonny are perfect together, her head fits perfectly in my neck. I LOVE HER! I would never let her go. Never let anything like this ever happen again.

**ZORA'S POV**

Man who knew with Chad on the show our lives would become an episode of Mackenzie Falls. I mean cheating, lies, heartbreak, and love. I'm glad I'm not a teen yet, but these vents are the best seat in the house. Nobody knew I was watching.

** THE END**


	5. THE SKETCH

**CHAPTER 5- THE SKETCH**

**TAWNI POV**

Tawni was still getting over Chad, perfect, perfect Chad. She had an idea; she would make up an amazing sketch. They would fall in love, he did make out with her. Until Sonny had to come in ruin it. He was dating her now, not me. Soon he would be hers. She would do anything to have him; she wouldn't let anybody come between them, not even Sonny. She skipped down to Marshall's office. "Marshall, I have an idea for a new sketch. Well, I would like to star in it and since Chad is new we should let him star." "Well what is the sketch about Tawni?" "It's about a beautiful girl who likes a guy. She would do anything to get him. She would throw a pizza in his girlfriend's face and call her pizza face. She also dresses up for prom and attacks his date; she makes her look all funny. She drags her to the bathroom, smears makeup on her face, tears her dress, and messes up her hair, but she gets the guy." "I love it; Chad will play the guy, you-the girl, Sonny-the girlfriend. Nico, Grady, and Zora will play background people." "Perfect, okay bye!" She ran back to her dressing room. She opened the door to Chad and Sonny kissing on the couch. "BLECH! Do you mind, go make out in his dressing room, this is my room to." They left.

**CHAD POV**

"_CHAD DYLAN COOPER, TAWNI HART, AND SONNY MUNROE, PLEASE REPORT TO SET." _We all met at the So Random set. "Alright, we have a sketch to rehearse. Tawni you plat the girl, Chad the guy, and Sonny the girlfriend." Marshall handed us our scripts. "What, Tawni pretty much tortures Sonny; I can't let anything happen to her!" Rehearsal started, it was torture to watch Tawni do these things to m'lady. She threw that pizza at her face, pulled her into the bathroom drew lipstick on her face, smeared her makeup, messed up her perfect hair, and tore her beautiful dress, she looked amazing in that dress. Yet, how did Tawni win me over. At "prom" she made her way over to me and kissed me. I shivered, sure I kissed girls on Mackenzie Falls, but not when I was dating Sonny. We had to rehearse the kiss 5 times, Tawni kept making mistakes. After the sketch, I walked casually back to my dressing room, but I was stopped (AGAIN) by Tawni. She pushed me against the wall, and started to kiss me. I tried to push her away, it didn't work. I thought of how heartbroken Sonny was if she saw us, I don't know what came over me, but I pushed Tawni off me and ran.

**SONNY POV**

I was walking back to my dressing room after that horrible sketch. My hair was a mess, I had to wash my face, get all that gunk off my face. I heard shouting, was stunned when I turned the corner, Tawni was crying, Chad had just run off. I had no idea what had happened. I rushed over to her and asked what happened." "Chad hurt me, he pushed me really hard. OW!" I rushed off to find Chad, he was running down the hall huffing and puffing. "CHAD!" "What? Who? Oh, hey Sonny." "Why did you push Tawni, she's hurt." "Tawni was all over me, I pushed her off of me. Okay, I didn't mean to hurt her; I was only trying to get away. For the sake of your heart." "Awwww, Chad really you're so sweet. I love you." "I love you, too," _CHAD, YOU WILL BE MINE. NO MATTER WHAT, I WON'T LET ANYBODY STAND IN MY WAY, NOT EVEN YOU SONNY MUNROE!" _Tawni's booming voice echoed throughout the halls. We were officially scared.


	6. BLACKOUT

**CHAPTER 6- BLACKOUT**

**TAWNI POV**

I ran to the basement after I yelled, I shut off the power. I heard tons of screams, I took all the flashlights, and I have the only night vision goggles. I put them on and ran to my dressing room. I heard Sonny and Chad comforting each other. I burst through the door, they screamed, I laughed. "Tawni, is that you?" I stayed quiet, went up to Chad and kissed him."Sonny thanks for the comfort kiss." "What, I didn't kiss you. Tawni?" I rushed out the door slamming it behind me, they screamed. I went to Marshall's office, he wasn't there. He had taken the rest of the day off to spend with his new lady friend. I grabbed the microphone and told Chad to leave the dressing room. I heard the door open and close, he shouted. "Hello, who called me?" I grabbed some duct tape, rope, and a blindfold, I have no reason why I brought that, but just in case. I ran to Chad, I played a recording of Sonny's voice (Don't ask why I had it). He did mind if he heard footsteps or felt my hand on him, he thought I was Sonny. I gave him a hug, gently taped his mouth shut, tied his hands together, and slipped on the blindfold. I could hear his muffled screams, I played a recording of Sonny's voice again to calm him down. The recording said "Let's play a game." He calmed down, I brought him to his dressing room.

**CHAD POV**

I was so scared, but when I heard Sonny's voice I calmed down. I felt her hug me, but when I felt duct tape around my mouth and my hands being tied I freaked out. I calmed down again when I heard Sonny say " Let's play a game." She took me somewhere, but I heard a door open and close and I was sitting down. I felt her take off the duct tape, but she quickly put her finger against my lips to quiet me, she untied me. She started to kiss me, I liked it. She seemed different, she had never been like this to me. She quickly pulled me closer held me wrapped her legs around me. "I love you!" She said softly in my ear. "I love you!" I whispered back to hear, I felt her shiver. I was thinking about taking it to the next level, but we were to young and she was so delicate. I felt the lights flash on, Sonny screamed, it sounded so different like… Tawni. I released my grip on her and ripped off my blindfold. "TAWNI!" I ran to Sonny's dressing room, slammed the door behind me.


	7. GOODBYE

**CHAPTER 7- GOODBYE**

**SONNY POV**

I was waiting for Chad to come back, I was still in darkness. The lights flashed on, the bright light burned my eyes. I heard Chad scream Tawni's name. He came rushing into my room slammed the door behind him and locked it. He just stood there. "Chad, what happened? Are you okay? What did Tawni do to you?" "Tawni tricked me, she pretended to be you." "What? I can't believe she did that." He ran over to me and hugged me, I hugged him back. "I love you so much!" "I love you too!" "So do I, Chad you will be mine. Just give up; I'm never going to stop." Tawni stood in the doorway, staring at us. She was right, I either had to break up with Chad or risk having my heart broken every time this happened. I just had to give up; I couldn't take that, no matter how much I love Chad.

**TAWNI POV**

I saw that look on her face; she was going to give up. This was great, Chad will be mine. Sonny was speechless, so was Chad. "So are you going to give up, or risk having your heart broken? Huh?" Chad was the first was to respond, "Yah right, like Sonny would give me up, she loves me, right Sonny?" Sonny was speechless, Chad turned to Sonny. She had to give up; I knew she couldn't take it. Sonny finally spoke, "I'm sorry Chad, I can't take the heartbreak, like you said for the sake of my heart." Chad's face broke, he made a frown. Sonny on the other hand, broke into tears, she ran out of the room. "Sonny, wait!" Chad tried to run after her, but he was stuck in my grip. "Chad, your mine now, remember?" "No, I'm not I love Sonny not you!" He broke my grip and ran away. I didn't bother running after him. He loved Sonny not me, lucky Sonny.

**ZORA POV**

Man these vents are amazing. The blackout was kind of scary, and Tawni thought she was the only person with night vision goggles, she was wrong. A saw what she did to Chad, she is so sneaky, but I felt bad for Sonny so I turned the lights on. Oh, the look on their faces, classic. I think I'll listen in more.

**CHAD POV**

_No, why Sonny I love you!_ I scream in my mind. Why, did she give up I love her. I had to find her; I was racing down the halls searching for my one true love. I'm surprised I didn't hear Tawni behind me, I better be careful. "Sonny, where are you!" My heart racing, what if Tawni hurt her, how could I let this happen. I should've been able to save her. Sonny, the sonshine of my life, I will never let her go if I get her back. Yes, "Sonny, there you are I've been look all over for you!" Sonny ran as fast as she could, she was avoiding me, the unresitable Chad. What am I talking about I'm about to lose Sonny my one true love and I'm talking about how great I am.

**SONNY POV**

My heart is officially broken, I have to leave So Random, I have to leave Hollywood, and I need to get away from all this drama. I ran straight out of the studio, ran straight for my car, and left at racing speeds. I heard someone call my name, Chad. No, I can't think about I have to forget about Chad. I stomped on the gas pedal and left so fast, no matter what my heart said. Before I knew it I was halfway home, and almost forgotten what had happened. I was so heartbroken still I started crying, my eyes blurred, I couldn't see where I was going. I took my hand off the wheel to rub my eyes; I had lost control of the car, my car rammed into another car. I was flipping through the air, my life flashing before my eyes, Chad, Tawni, Zora, Grady, and Nico the most important people of my life. My eyes must have been fooling me, but I saw Chad's car, the one I hit, was also flipping through the air. I saw him, my heart broke once again. My car stopped and everything went black, the last thing I heard was sirens and Chad's voice call my name.


	8. PLEASE SON'T LEAVE ME

**CHAPTER 8- DON'T LEAVE ME**

**CHAD POV**

I was chasing after Sonny in my car, she crashed into me, we went into dual flips in the air. I screamed her name as loud as I could. I really hope I wouldn't lose my Sonshine forever. I crash landed worse than Sonny's. I pretty much fine except a few broken bones, I looked over at Sonny's car, It was a wreck, I saw her hair their was blood all over it, god Sonny. Finally, it felt like ages before I head sirens, please let Sonny be okay. I'd rather I die then her, she has so much to live for, she makes people's lifes sunny. I on the other hand am a stuck-up teen in a preppy school blazer, that's it and I'm really not that good an actor. Don't let Sonny die, let me die instead. After then everything went black.

**TAWNI POV**

Sonny and Chad in the same accident, what if they die, I just saw it on the news, it's horrible. Now _my_ heart is breaking, what if the last words I heard from Chad are "I love Sonny not you" and the last sound I heard from Sonny is the sound of her crying her eyes out all because of me. It's all because of me, now nobody's life will be sunny anymore thanks to me. Now I started bawling my eyes out, Nico and Grady came to comfort me about Sonny and Chad, I was so sad. I got a call saying that Chad and Sonny were in commas. They were allowed to visit them, so they drove down there. They visited Chad first because Sonny was not allowed yet, they still had tests to run. When we visited Chad he looked so peaceful, he started to move, he was coming out of his comma. About an hour later he was walking around, but he had amnesia. I had an amazing plan, since Chad had amnesia I could tell him I was his girlfriend and he would believe me. " Chad do you remember who I am?" "Sorry, no I don't." "I'm your girlfriend, Tawni Hart . You are Chad Dylan Cooper, you are an actor on Mackenzie Falls, and I star on So Random. I'm so happy your okay! I love you!" "Um, are you sure you're my girlfriend because the doctor told me my girlfriend Sonny Munroe was also in a comma. Wait, and before I passed out I remember calling her name and her brown hair full of blood." He suddenly started crying, he started saying Sonny's name over and over. No, he's remembering Sonny, it's wearing off no!

**SONNY POV**

I couldn't open up my eyes, I must be dead. I was focusing on one thing, Chad, he must be crying so hard. Tawni must be all over him, comforting him, kissing him, hugging him. I started mind crying, I could hear Chad's voice in my mind, he was screaming my name after the crash. It felt like I was reliving it in my mind, Chad shouting my name, speeding out, tears, losing control, and Chad's car, the one I crashed into. Wait, he must be dead to, I started mind crying even harder. I heard Chad's voice again he said " I love you, Sonny Munroe, forever and after that!" I could hear him crying. I also heard Tawni's voice "I'm sorry Chad, the doctor wants you to decide weither we pull the plug." I began crying so much harder, wait, pull the plug I'm alive. I must be in a comma, I hope Chad doesn't pull the plug, I promise I will wake up for you Chad, I promise.


	9. I LOVE YOU FOREVER, AND AFTER THAT

**CHAPTER 9- PLEASE WAKE UP**

**CHAD POV**

I was still pretty sad, the doctor came over to me and told me" Sonny might not wake up, you have to decide if you want to pull the plug, but there is a small chance she might wake up." "I'll think about it." I started making my way to Sonny's room, I grabbed her hand and told him I loved her forever and after that, Tawni came in telling me she was sorry and that the doctor wants me to pull the plug. I looked at my bruised and broken Sonshine, my life would never be Sonny again if I pulled the plug, and I started crying. I stared at Sonny, holding her hand, rubbing it. I saw a tear come out of her eye she began crying tears pouring out her eyes. I yelled for a nurse, "What does it mean when a person in a comma cries or moves?" "They are coming out of the comma." I ran to her room, I gasped. She was sitting up starring; she saw me and screamed "CHAD, I LOVE YOU, FOREVER AND AFTER THAT!" I hugged he so much, I started to cry, I was so happy. "I love you too! I have to ask you something, Allison Munroe will you marry me? I never want you to leave, I love you!" "Chad, I love you too and yes, I will marry you!" She was jumping up and down, we hugged, we kissed, and everything seemed perfect.

**SONNY POV**

I was so happy; I was going to marry Chad Dylan Cooper, my one true love. I love him so much; I can't wait for the wedding. I hadn't even noticed the season was over; I was in the hospital most of the time or crying my eyes out. I remembered the moment he asked me perfectly as it was, the hospital room, me just waking up, and Tawni. Wait, Tawni I had forgot she was there; she must have been crying and heartbroken. I better go talk to her, I walked down to my dressing room, I knocked, "Tawni, are you there?" "(sniff sniff) Yah, come on in." " Tawni, are you ok, you know about me and Chad?" "Yes, I'm okay, I've moved on. I mean it. Have a nice wedding." She got up and left, I hope she meant what she said. I went to find Chad, "Chad, are you there, we need to talk?" No answer, I let myself in, to make sure. Nope, not here, I kept looking. I went to Marshall's office, " Do you know where Chad went, and I can't find him." " Yes, he is at the Mackenzie Falls set, but since the seasons over would you like to work on Mackenzie Falls." The question raced through my mind, " Yes, I would like that, bye Marshall. Wait, since no one will be here can I keep my dressing room here instead of at the Falls?" " Sure, have nice day Sonny, and congrats on the marriage. " Thanks, bye." I went over to the Falls set to find Chad. I found him in the meditation room, I didn't want to disturb him so I wrote a little note.

**CHAD POV**

I was meditating when I heard scribbling and footsteps, I ignored it. I was done with meditating so I decided to get a massage, when I opened my eyes I found a note,

**Chad,**

**Meet me at my dressing room, I need to talk to you. It's very important, I love you.**

** Love,**

** Sonny a.k.a. Short stack**

**P.S. I love you!**

So that sound was Sonny, I guess she wants to talk. I made my way down to her room, on my way there I realized we were the only people at the So Random set. I knocked "Sonny, are you there?" She opened the door, "Hey Chad, come on in." I walked in, the room looked so different, all of Tawni's stuff had been removed, all her makeup, pictures, and a dartboard with my cast on it, hey. "What did you want to talk about?" " Um, it's about the wedding, I think were too young were only 18 years old. I know were legal adults, but I want to get married at least 20, maybe 19. You will have to wait a year or two. I love you and all I just don't want to get married." " I understand, I love you too. I agree, all I was thinking about was if I ever lost you, I never want that to happen." She hugged me. " I have another thing to tell you, I'm going to be on Mackenzie Falls with you, like you were on So Random." She said it with a try of my signature smile, I smiled back with her toothy grin, and she laughed. " Sonny, that's great, but when I was on So Random there was a bunch of lies, kissing, and cheating." "Yeah, it was like a bad episode of Mackenzie Falls." I starred at her, " Or a really good one." She toothy grinned at me. " Let's just hope history doesn't repeat itself." I nodded, " You should really start packing your things for you new dressing room, and I would like you to share mine." "Actually, I'm staying here, in this dressing room. I hope you're not too disappointed." " No, have fun with your own dressing room." I said it a little rudely and started to leave left, she grabbed my hand before I could go, she pulled me back and hugged me " If you really want me to share a dressing room with you, I will." I kissed her, " You don't have to if you want to." "Okay, I guess I'll stay here." I kissed her and hugged her again, then left.


	10. PERFECTLY PERFECT

**CHAPTER 10- PERFECTLY PERFECT**

**SONNY POV**

When Chad left I went to my dressing room, I took a look at my closet to see if i had any cute clothes. I found a Mackenzie Falls uniform, I put in on, perfect. I checked myself out, I looked hot. I went to the Falls set for rehearsal, hoping to run into Chad. I saw him, called his name. We were walking to rehearsal, when i saw him checking me out. I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand.

**CHAD POV**

I hope Sonny found that dress I bought her and that hot Mack Falls uniform. I was walking to rehearsal, I saw Sonny. She was wearing the uniform, a miniskirt, a long white shirt, with a blue vest over it, and black heels with little bows on the front. She looked so hot; I made it a little different from the other uniforms. I called her name she turned and walked over to me, "Hey Chad, what do you think?" I checked her out from head to toe. "You… you look amazing. You want to walk to rehearsals together?" I paused to take in all her beauty. "Why, yes I would very much like that." I grabbed her hand and held it in mine, she kissed me on the cheek, I kissed her back, but on the lips. "I love you, I'm so happy you're on the Falls!" When we got to the set the director told me who her who she was playing. Since Penelope had gone to jail for trying to kill her, she was going to play the new girl, Melanie. Penelope had "moved", but then her family moves in and she takes place as my new sweeter girlfriend. Chloe would get all jealous and become all mean.

**THE SCRIPT**

**Melanie: Hello Mackenzie, I'm Melanie, I hear you're single. For I am too. **

**Mackenzie: (looks into her eyes lovingly) Not for long, my beauty (hold hand against face)**

**Chloe: Oh, Mackenzie where have you gone? (Walks in on Mackenzie and Melanie staring into each other's eyes) Mackenzie! (Mackenzie looks to her, Melanie runs off) How dare you, I thought since Penelope had moved**_** I**_** would be in your arms not her! (Slaps him and stomps off)**

**Melanie: (was hiding in bushes, brushes self off) Oh, Mackenzie whatever shall we do? I do not wish to make people angry, only happy. (Stares into eyes, grabs hand)**

**Mackenzie: Melanie, we must keep this secret for are love is banned (strokes face with hand) I know we have just met, but I have never felt this way before, I think I'm falling in love.**

**Melanie: I think I'm falling in love with you too. Do you believe in love at first sight?**

**Mackenzie: Why, yes I do believe in love at first sight. Melanie will you accompany me to the Prom?**

**Melanie: Mackenzie this is so sudden, but yes Mackenzie I will accompany you to prom. I will make myself as beautiful as possible, but I will never compare to your handsomeness.**

**Mackenzie: Why, Melanie you are beautiful no matter what (Hand to face, kiss not to long 30 seconds.**

**(Stare until commercial, and then come back to them holding hand watching the sunset from the Falls)**

**SONNY POV**

I had just finished filming this week's new Mackenzie Falls episode; it went amazing I got to kiss Chad on the first episode. Chad came over telling me I did an amazing job, but he did something unexpected, he picked me up and spun me around. "Chad, you've never done that to me before, that was fun." "Really Sonny never? I always thought I had done that to you, I wonder why I never did that." I hugged him and ran off he called after me "Sonny, where you going?" "Nowhere you need to know!" I had disappeared down the hallway before Chad could yell something else. I went into Nico and Grady's dressing room searching for clothes, I searched Nico's closet first, and his clothes would fit me better. Jackpot, I found a black t-shirt, some skinny jeans, some vans, and to top it off DJ headphones (Headphones that are really big). I went back to my dressing room looking for some necessary things to make this costume seem legit, I grabbed my wig cap, all my wigs, and my makeup box. I put on Nico's clothes and sat down at my mirror and slipped on the wig cap, I sorted out all my wigs, I grabbed all my black and brown ones. I tried them on one after another, I settled with a wig similar to Justin Beiber's hair, but it was black and longer. I opened my makeup bag, I got some pale foundation, pale powder, black eyeliner, and red blush. I put on the pale foundation first, and then powder, next I used the eyeliner to make little dots on my nose to make it appear I had blackheads, last I put some blush on my forehead and nose, I was almost done, the finally touch, I placed the headphones on my head and left. I was posing as my brother, Brandon who came here to visit me, I texted Chad saying I wasn't feeling well and went home, he believed it. I went to Chad's dressing room, "Yo, open up." Chad opened the door, "Who are you?" "I'm Sonny's bro, Brandon. I came to visit her, I didn't find her in her dressing room, she told me she was dating you, so I came looking here." "Sonny left, she felt sick." "Is she really sick? She use to fake being sick a lot. Did she call you are text you?" She text me." "She's faking." "Really Brandon really?" "Ya, she's faking."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"ARE WE GOOD HERE?"

"OH, WERE SO GOOD!"

"You and your sister are very much alike."

"Thanks, bro."

I kept walking I didn't dare turn and risk him seeing my smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Channy fans, look I've stopped these stories. If you want more of my writing and you're a Bieber fan check out my page. I'm writing 2 stories.


End file.
